Thorin's son
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Two shot! I suck at summeries! read to find out. AU: No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

" Thorin" a childish whine said catching the dwarf king's attention to a child about seven with blonde curly hair, wearing a green shirt, dark pants but no shoes over his hairy young hobbit , Bilbo, was standing there was close to night fall and the young one wanted to go exploring NOW.

"Bilbo it's almost sundown and after we are done eating everyone needs to rest."

"But I'm not tired" the child whined with a was Thorin's charge since the dwarf found him out cold in the woods near a abandoned -or at least the Dwarve's hoped it was just abandoned- Hobbit village the young kid didn't remember anything but his name! So until they found out more one of them had to watch him...everyone voted Thorin do it the gits .Fili &amp; Kili often made jokes about their uncle adopting him and as always he say 'that won't happen'..but he is finding it to be able to ..Bilbo sorta-oK he fullout-grown onto the dwarf one point the young hobbit finally fell asleep...until a nightmare hit him in was the same every night since they found the faundling,Orcs raiding the shire he was found nearby with Hobbits young and old running in a panic to get away from the was one of them but before I orc could get him the child would wake up crying."the same one every night Uncle it's obvious on what the hell happened to the hobbits." Fili said to his uncle as Thorin held Bilbo comfortly as the young one finally got back to sleep.

"Yes I know " he said grimly as Balin put the kid back to the bedroll by his and Dwalin' two brothers offered the spot between them even though Thorin was incharge of the kid. "Not a thing for a child to ever witness..if he even knows he witnessed it." the old Dwarf said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Kili looked for his bow and felt like shooting something with them,hopefully a orc."Those shaggers should be shot" he mumbled before asking "has anyone seen my arrows and bow?"

"You aren't going anywhere" Thorin said sternly to his youngest nephew,if his sister heard he let Kili go on a killing spree she'd murder him."But uncle-"

"It's sadly already happened Kili we can't change that but hope some survived or got away like Bilbo did" the older said getting a few words of next day was quite shocking when Thorin suddenly gave the young Hobbit a family braid..Kili&amp; Fili shouted in surprised happyness something about a 'new cousin!' confusing poor Bilbo until it was explained to him...he hug tackled the dwarf king with the biggest smile anyone has seen on his got a new family,the young hobbit hoped his old one -wherever they are- didn't mind.

Years later

"Bilbo Oakenshield!" Thorin shouted looking through the halls of Erebor,they had managed to reclaim their homeland a few years back after Bilbo turned 33 of age in Hobbit years but was still young to dwarves,Thorin bout had a heart attack a few times first with the goblins when he wasn't found,second when in Mirkwood with the giant spiders ,the third Oh was with Smaug himself! Bilbo was lucky that his father didn't pull him over his knee for the stunt!..but everything went OK after their human friend Bard help bring down the dragon before anything could happen...Now why was Thorin Oakinshield king under the mountain looking for his halfling son now?Simple Bilbo was suppost to be at a important family meeting but didn't show was three hours ago!now Thorin was just plain worried where could he be?.

"Bilbo! come out of hiding now or Mahal help me I am going to-"

"You called dad?" a voice asked cutting the king in mid sentence causing the dwarf to turn seeing a hobbit about full grown wearing black pants,white shirt with a purple vest,silver bands on his thin wrists and a silver thin crown that was practically hidden by his curly copper blonde didn't wear shoes because they wouldn't fit his feet.

"Where were you for three hours!?" his father replied sternly making his son smile nervously before replying "I-I was around" he said green eyes avoiding the blue ones of the drawf infront of walked over to Bilbo grabbing his right wrist walking to the thrown room making the younger of the two to groan,the halfling hated meetings in general and would try his hardest to avoid them because they always led to himself being in the light at the end."Found him" Thorin told the others as he and Bilbo arrived."Great where was he this time? the library again?" Kili teased smirking at the glare his cousin shot at him as they all sat down.

"No he actually came out before I finished the threat this time" Thorin said as Fili replied "Smart move" .The meeting actually went well everything was great..until Dis mentioned some travelers were gonna stop by ..and they were Hobbits and a Wizard.

Bilbo perked up at the word 'Hobbits',other halflings were coming?This didn't go un noticed to better be near to keep their relative from getting worked the rest of the of the family meeting Bilbo was deep in thought,whould these hobbits be part of his lost family?,he shook his head fast 'no don't get your hopes up,besides why do you want to know those who didn't even try to find you?' that thought made him field guilty,it wasn't their fault they probably had ALOT of casualties the day Orcs attacked them."Bilbo?" Thorin's voice asked taking him from his thoughts looking around the now empty thrown room?oops."Yes?" he asked looking at the king who was looking at him in worry."Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking..I'm just glad I'm not the only Hobbit out there" was the reply as the halfling stood up but yelped in surprise when his father hugged him close before returning it."I Love you Bilbo just remember that "Thorin whispered into his hair "Love you too " was the reply before they broke the hug.

"I'm in trouble for dissappearing for three hours aren't I?"

"Oh yes big time"

**Author's note: OK OK I redid this chapter Letting you all know this I TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE! AND THIS SITE CUTS WORDS OFF SO NO BLAIMING ME!...I only own Ella the rest belong to J.R. !**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Second part of 'Thorin's son!' instead of the two parter my brain came up with more! oh and here are characters to do the Disclaimer!**

**Frodo: *pops up from next to me with Samwise and Bilbo* Soniccouples10 doesn't own anyone but the OCs.**  
**Samwise: J.R. does own the cannon characters.**  
**Bilbo: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**  
**...**

Few hours after being told the news about the Hobbits and a wizard coming,all of Erebor has been talking about it from the healers,citizens none of them were as excited as Bilbo was.

Who could blame the halfling though,the Hobbit had believed he would never meet one of his own kind."Bilbo lad you're gonna fall" Dwalin said to his adopted cousin who was once again leaning over the wall that looked out the city to the trees and the partly remade city of Dale."I'm trying to see them ,aunt Dis said that they were in Dale when she heard" Bilbo said leaning down more not missing the muscle bound dwarf hold his ankles to keep him from going further off the down the curly blonde haired creature could see quite afew figures heading towards the city Hobbits!quickly pulling himself up the 37 yearold ran as fast as he could to the city enbtrance dodging everyone as he did so,shouting apologies while he ran."Gimli look out coming through!" Bilbo shouted to the dwarf as he jumped over the red head who shouted "Bilbo you crazy!?"

"I might be! yiih!" the hobbit shouted before sliding under a beem then ran more.

Meanwhile at the city enterance Thorin,Dis and Thorin's wife Ella a pale female dwarf wearing a blue royal dress with a crown on her head that shown easily in her braided firy red hair,her brown eyes looking at the met Ella two months after he found Bilbo, the female dwarf had taken to the child in a instent...Course then the matchmaking began with Bilbo,Fili &amp; Kili as the ring in order to make it stop the two got together when they couldn't stand eachother...but then something grew between the two drawwows ..so they actually formed love..and got married a year was a good mother two bilbo she was completely against the Hobbit from going up against Smaug,infact her words were to Thorin 'he dies Thorin oakenshield and you are sleeping on the floor for fifty years!'.

Everyone else was against also,but Bilbo wanted to help and said he would keep his word and help no matter what...which he did giving everyone a heart attack a few back to the present,Ella looked at the group of hobbits their were four Hobbit children and quite a few grown ups.

And the wizard she heard was with them was none other than Gandalf the grey! "Gandalf the grey should have known the wizard with a bunch of hobbits was you" Ella said as the wizard bowed as a hello.

"Thorin,Ella " Gandalf replied before chuckling seeing a familiar figure tumble over "Bilbo"he said as said hobbit stopped tumbling next to Thorin who looked sternly down at him before helping the young being to his feet."do I want to know or will I be getting alot of complaints?" the king asked with a groan."eh..no?"Bilbo replied before bowing hello to their guess..who looked at him with wide eyes (well from the adults they were looking like they saw a ghost the kids were just surprised).

"Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins?" one of the adults asked walking over to the younger hobbit who backed away."How do you know me? I haven't been called 'Baggins' since I was seven" was the reply as the curl blonde haired male backed away alil close to Thorin(he honestly thought he grew out of that) his son got close to him the dark haired dwarf held him close protectively."How you know him?" he asked eyeing the Hobbit who looked slightly hurt by Bilbo's actions but answered "I'm his cousin on his mother's side we all thought he was dead."

"May we continue this talk inside-it's about to rain" Ella said pointing up to the kids groaned,they liked the rain "Can't we stay out here?" one of them a pale six yearold hobbit with blue eyes and dark curly hair pouted."Frodo Baggins you stop with that ridiculous notion-"

"Lobelia shut up!" Adalgrim Took said to the pinched faced lady Hobbit who glared back."Otho if you don't keep her in check I will"

"Will you Tooks and Sackville Baggins silence!..Frodo I would not suggest it it's to cold to play in the rain" Gandalf said looking at the boys with a smile before they went they entered the mountain Sam ,Frodo's best friend ,was looking at the older Hobbit's clothing..why would he wear clothes like that? along with a cape-wait was that a crown under his copper blonde curls?!"Frodo..Frodo look" the young hobbit whispered to the other pointing at Bilbo who was thankfully to deep in thought."wow" Frodo said in awe.

Later on at Dinner everyone was having a party for their guests..lucky for Dwarves ,Hobbits like to have parties too..only theirs' aren't so wild.

"Nori you teach these inoccent children to steal I am gonna throw you into the lake!" Dori said to his brother who have been talking to the hobbit children.

"No 'm not! yee of little faith!" the star chaped haired dwarf said to his brother earning a giggle from the group of kids."You two are funny" Merry giggled.

"Oh really?well then you'll split laughing from the story of when Dori-OWOWOW HAIR HAIR HAIR!" Nori whined when his brother dragged him away by the the two dwarves the four hobbit children headed over to where Bilbo 37 yearold hobbit was deep in thought,How could his actually family just up and come here-WHY did they come here!?"ugh why are they here?" the hobbit mumbled holding his head as a headache started coming on.  
"Bilbo?" a small voice asked causing him to look up seeing Frodo,Samwise,Merry and Pippin standing there looking at him worriedly."You OK?" Sam asked curriously as the older Hobbit shook his head clear."Y-Yes I'm OK j-just thinking..what you boys want?" was the question.

"We want to explore" Frodo said as Merry asked "Can you show us around?"

"Please?" all four asked earning a chuckle from the older hobbit who nodded his head walking off with they continued walking they first stopped at Bilbo's room so he could get his crown and cape room was in the royal wing of the city that was reserved for the royal family,entering the room the four young hobbits looked around in awe at what they one part of the room there was a fire place that was burning with a incased ring on the mantel place,the bed on the otherside was covered in silk covers (Bilbo didn't need them but could say no and be rude about them) of grass green colors with lighter green trimming along it,otherwise the rest of the room was covered in maps out ruins of anykind (Bilbo loved to have these kinds of things).

"Cool room" Sam said in awe looking around with his friends.

"Why thanks" Bilbo started as he took his crown off after removing his cape "I try to keep things here where they are" he said before Frodo could get to the ring on the mantal having stopped the young Hobbit on the chair."Sorry" the dark haired Hobbit said ducking his head down.

"It's OK I'm not suppost to be near it but I hide this thing before anyone sees it..It turns people invisible" the older said gaining all the young one's attention and he told them all about his adventure to get this empire back from the Evil dragon Smuag."Then why can't you wear it?" Pippin asked inoccently.

"Long story short..everyone thought I couldn't handle it..Shall we go exploring?" Bilbo said changing the subject..which worked because the kids suddenly dragged him out of the room and they started exploring.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYA HOBBIT FANS! Dear lord in heaven I didn't think this would be popular aswell!I am almost done with the book! OK this chapter is mixture of the book and the movie! I OWN NO ONE J.R. DOES! enjoy!**

"So Thorin how was it to raise Bilbo?" Lobelia Sackville-Baggins asked with a frown,she didn't want to be here but she had no choice.

"Wasn't easy I swear my son is the reason I have premature greying" the king under the mountain said with a small was quiet a hand full! from age seven to now."When did you adopt him as your own?"Otho Lobelia's Husband asked.

"the night I found him with my kin,we were heading home from jobs with the humans and found him out cold injured with a head wound" Thorin said with a frown before adding "we were wondering what happened but he didn't remember a thing minus his name and a few Hobbit habits."

The hobbits listening shared a look with eachother,they were wondering where their cousin had been and to hear that Bilbo Baggins grandson of Thain was adopted by a hard core race kinda worried them even Lobelia,so they looked to the king and queen with Otho asking "did you ever try to get Bilbo his memories back?"

Thorin sighed as Ella nodded before saying "Yes but his head would start pounding whenever he did our Healer Oin said it takes times for memories to re surface so we never pushed him...to think it's been thirty years when we found him..Mahal I feel old."

"You look it my quarts"

"Look who's talking mr bandger" Ella retorted to her husband pointing to the white hairs in his hair,snorting the king said "Blaim Fili,Kili &amp; Bilbo..expecially after the stunt our son pulled going after Smaug himself!the Hobbit is lucky we came when we did!"

"Thorin Oakenshield you promised not to hold that against him!" the ginger haired dwarrowdam growled to her king who sighed,she was right Thorin did promise to not to..but damn it was he not scared at the time,Sure the hobbit had got into mischief before they went to reclaim Erober,But up and bribe someone to row him to the mountain before the others even knew!?that was STUPID with a capital 's' lucky for the company Bard was willing to help sense he knew what it was like to be a Tauriel who had followed them with the elf prince of them went to the loney Moutain just as the rower was leaving..but Bilbo had used that cursed Ring of his and walked through the front door (since he couldn't steal it off his father with out waking the dwarf) and confronted Smaug!.

_"when I see that son of Mine his hide is in for it!" a very lived Thorin shouted as they got close to the and the others were walking up the side of the mountain."Is that the choice for every father?" Legolas mumbled but stepped back bumping into Kili when the raven haired Dwarrow death glared him before going on with his march the others they got to the entrance was they were gonna head to the secret door but stopped seeing big barefooted foot prints (from the dust that was there from the ages) going inside!_

_ Thorin in a panic said "he went this way!" the company,two elves and the human went inside just as a dragon roar was heard making them gain speed while Thorin was just praying to any god listening that his son would be OK._

_They arrived at the treasure room (and the elves and Human were shocked at how much there was!) just to see Bilbo avoid a blast of fire before vanishing after putting on a golden ring?_

_"BILBO NO!" the terror strucked Dwarrow shouted which sadly caught the golden-red dragon's attention to the group."Oakenshield" Smaug said smugly smirking at the group before shooting fire at them causing everyone to Scatter._

_ "Hey leave them alone over grown salimander!" Bilbo's voice shouted from behind the beast seeing the Hobbit holding the arkenstone in his hands as he appeared glaring at the dragon who growled at him for the comment."I got one of your treasure! Come and get it!" the blonde haired hobbit started running."Kili your Cousin is insane" Tauriel whispered to the dwarf she was hiding with with Thorin who face palmed at his son's actions."Uncle was right me and Fili are bad influences." Kili groaned with a face palm of his when this mess was over Bilbo was in HUGE trouble!."Hey Smaug why go for a Hobbit!? there's a big Dwarf white here!" Bombur's voice rang and they look to see both Bofur and his large brother waving for Smaug's attention running as the dragon chased went on until they ended up at the entrance to the city again and Smaug took flite to the air that Bard pulled out the Black arrow from his pouch on his back and the spot that was missing a scale and shot it._

_ RIGHT on target it hit! Smaug roared in pain before falling to the lake below barely hitting Lake Town (key word Barely) his corps falling to the deepness of the Lake."Nice shot Bard!" Ori said as he and the others watched."Thankyou master Dwarf" Was the reply from the human before they all turned to look at the Hobbit who shrunk back abit."BILBO OAKENSHIELD!" Thorin shouted sternly to his son as the younger being backed away astep before his father held onto his left a gulp Bilbo smiled sheepishly as Thorin just scowled down at him._

_ "THAT was the most stupid idiotic and completely irresponsible thing I have ever seen anyone do! what were you thinking!? Hewll were you even thinking when you went in at all!?"_

_"I was too thinking! I was thinking I could save you guys the trouble!and get the stone! Smaug never seen a Hobbit before never smelt one so it was good..until he smelled my clothes and cause your guys' smell on me..mostly yours" Bilbo said looking down at his big hairy yelped being pulled into a hug by strong arms of his father who was just happying the young hobbit he and his wife raised was OK."I don't care about the stone just that you're OK and Safe Bilbo..never pull this stunt again you hear my young one?" the king said as light blue met green._

_ Nodding Bilbo said "yes sir I promise"_

Smiling at the memory the King looked up to see his lover Ella frowning in worry after her love didn't respond abit."Sorry I was in a memory" Thorin said before they all looked hearing shouted ..only to see five Hobbits covered in soot running by them shouting 'We didn't do it!' as the dwarf king groaned just as a headache started forming,what did his son do NOW?.

**WOW What a chapter! OK I may have used alil bit of the Movie and the book (almost done with that novel) and a alternate ending on Smaug's death sorry if I spoiled the book for anyone ^^; and there wasn't a battle of the five armies ..I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! more to come soon! BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Bilbo! I can't believe you let four young hobbits plus yourself near the furnaces!" Ella lectured her son as Bilbo,Frodo,Samwise,Merry &amp; Pippin were being lead by both the queen and king to their son's bathroom."It was not Bilbo's fault we gave him the puppy eyes" Samwise jumped to the older hobbit's deffense.

"Be that as it may Bilbo should of knew better!" Ella said sternly as they arrived at the thirty-seven yearold's bedroom and the ginger left to give the boys Thorin stayed he had a few words to say (expecially since he looked around and spotted that stupid ring he thought he told the Hobbit to destroy or get rid of on the mantal!) so when they all entered the bathroom bilbo got the bath ready as the fauntlings got their filthy clothes off (Pippin had trouble getting his shirt off so he needed help). "Bilbo-" Thorin started but was cut off by said male with a groan. "I Know I know it was stupid! but I got ganged up on! they wanted to see Dwarves making stuff so how could I deny them a chance to learn something new!?"

Frowning the king knelt next to the grown hobbit who was putting bubbles in now for the kids (he'd bathe after them).Setting his right arm on his son's shoulder,blue meeting green,the older being said "I get that but you're lucky that nothing bad happened-don't interupt!" he sternly added before Bilbo could say a word." And don't worry I know what it's like to get ganged up on the puppy eyes." Thorin said chuckling as he got soap but stopped chuckling with his signature frown as he came back with said soap saying "I am however..wondering why you still have the ring?"

Bilbo visibly flinched eyes clenched shut as the four fauntlings grimaced in sympathy for thier new friend."I-I tried to destroy it but I couldn't..so I just thought of keeping it in that glass case no harm done" he explained sheepishly looking at his father..who just wasn't buying it "You sure you tried to?"

"I swear on Yavanna and Mahal both! I tried!"  
"This is better then any puppet show" Merry whispered to Frodo who glared splashing his friend,he didn't like seeing his family (though he just met Bilbo a few hours) upset for any jumped with his friends in fright when their host slammed a fist into the wall causing a dent in the marble wall 'WOW he's strong!' Frodo thought his blue eyes wide in shock .Turning his head alil he saw Bilbo tremble alil in fear before saying "I'm telling you th-the truth!"

"It's a ring Bilbo! HOW can you not destroy it!?"

"Well I CANT!" The blonde hobbit shouted back gaining alil back bone and standing,but backed away when the dwarf stormed over to wrong move,Bilbo knew he wasn't remotely as strong as ANY dwarf in Erober...OK all of middle earth!A yelp escaped him when a strong grip grabbed the colar of his shirt and lifted him a inch from the ground."Adad!"Bilbo yelped looking at his father (who obviously to mad to listen) growl at him.

"Mr Thorin!" the young ones shouted in shock as they watched.

Thorin wasn't listening,Has Nori been teaching the hobbit to lie in secret or something?why was would his son lie to him?!the look on his child's face is what snapped him out of his anger..what the hell was he doing!?"Bilbo.." he mumbled setting his son down before the fear filled hobbit ran off out of the creature went to the mantal on the fire place grabbed the case and left just as Thorin went after him."Bilbo!" the king shouted seeing his son was gone along with the object that lead to the father's temper to flare up..Damnit his wife was gonna kill him!

"Thorin I got the young on-What's wrong?" Ella asked seeing her husband standing in the center of thier son's room upset.

"I'm a idiot..Bilbo's gone..Something-"

"He was a big fat meanie!"A voice from inside the bathroom said with some shouts of agreement,the ginger look to the raven ,Brown meeting guilty blue."Thorin what in Mahal's name did you do?" Ella asked a bad feeling forming into her stomach.

few seconds later a 'THORIN OAKENSHIELD YOU DAMN IDIOT!" could be heard throughout the whole mountain scarying the guest still at the party ,what did bthier king do to inflict their Queen's wrath?

**Author's note: Thorin is IN for it now probably gonna be on the floor for a week!Where did bilbo go? did he leave the mountain? Find out next time! I only own Ella the others belong to J.R. !**


	5. Chapter 5

To say that everyone was crossed with Thorin sometime later when they all were told about what happened would be a understatement.

They were downright furious with their king (host in the hobbits' case) ,Dori yelled at him along with Ella,Balin,Dis and ,Dwalin and his nephews just shook their heads at the Ur's,Ori and Oin just glared at the dwarf king didn't feel horrible already!?.Looking down in guilt Thorin said "I didn't mean it alright! I let my anger cloud me..again"

"Yeah now Bilbo is gone to Yavanna and Mahal knows where ,we don't know if he's in the mountain or not!." Dori retorted glaring at the king as he and the others went to go find the hobbit prince as Thorin stayed behind,he done enough damage in their a few seconds standing alone when the others left the king went to his throne,not realizing someone following thanks to the ring that caused this drama ,Bilbo followed his adad all the way to the throne room and the dwarf king sat down ,a sad look on his thirty seven year old didn't mean to get Thorin in trouble,he was just scared.

In the copper blonde hobbit's defense though ,Thorin had never choked him before.

Though right now Bilbo saw that the elder didn't mean to do that to his son,course not in fact green eyes noticed liquid starting to fall from those blue orbs.'Oh Adad.' the prince thought carefully going over to the older being until he stood next to Thorin.

You know if anyone asked if he was crying the king under the mountain would deny it completely.

What no one seen a distraught father before?! "Bilbo where are you?" the raven haired male mumbled to himself not knowing his hobbit son next to him who was frowning when he heard frankly it broke the hobbit's heart hearing the forlorn in the dwarf's voice that he took the ring off letting it fall to the floor with a 'clink' and hugged his father saying "Sorry." surprising Thorin who yelped in to the left of him Thorin saw his thirty seven yearold son hugging him his face buried into his neck coppery curls hiding most of the young halfling's face."Oh Bilbo" Thorin said hugging the hobbit close enough until he was on his lap "I'm so sorry I let my temper get the better of me...again."

"I forgive you adad,I should have told you couldn't destroy that thing." Bilbo said laying his head on the dwarf's shoulder,casting a sideways glare at the ring at the bottom of the steps of the throne with a Yavanna and Mahal that cursed thing was trouble,why was it even made!?.Whoever made it must have been insane!.With a glare of his own,Thorin said as he held the younger male closer"we'll find away to get rid of it." the dwarf then looked to the halfling, who was still glaring at the object that layn on the bottom of the steps to the throne,as if the thing would be destroyed by his glare alone.

Thorin had to distract his son or his face could stick that for a moment,the raven haired male hugged his son close saying "I'm just glad you're OK and safe."

Bilbo yelped in surprise but returned the hug as he jarred out of his anger,he was happy that his adad wasn't mad with him into the older male,the thirty seven yearold said "Love you Adad."

"Love you too Bilbo,never forget that." Thorin said smiling as blue met green.

"I won't." The hobbit said,maybe things will get better now.

THE END

Short,but finally done! ^^ I own no one but Ella! The rest belongs to J.R. !


End file.
